


The World May be a Mess, but Throwing Gods into it Didn't Really Help.

by Numinous_Lost



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids messing with people, Blood, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Eyes, F/M, Gen, Gore, I'll be adding a lot more, Lovecraftian AU, Lovecraftian Monster(s), M/M, Needles, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numinous_Lost/pseuds/Numinous_Lost
Summary: Elijah Kamski may always have been a little eccentric. How else was a person supposed to come up with one of humanities greatest inventions? And if there was some god-like intervention that may have helped out a little bit, then what was the harm in that?There was a lot of harm. There always is when you play with the Great Old Ones, Kamski.





	The World May be a Mess, but Throwing Gods into it Didn't Really Help.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I always get really inspired by random art on Tumblr. But here we are. If I can find the artist, I will gladly link it down below. But for now, enjoy some good, old-fashioned fucking around with people.
> 
> This was actually super fun to write, and I can't wait to do little stories for everyone, honestly. I dove waaaaaay too far into Lovecraftian gods to find ones that I felt were appropriate, so I hope you enjoy~ As per the usual, though it isn't particularly graphic, please be kind to yourself and check the tags. This chapter is still mild, but I never really know what I'm going to do next... So... Be prepared.

Depending on a person’s beliefs, there was a lot of unknowns in the world. Was there a god? How did we get here? What was going to be the world’s ultimate destruction? Now, Elijah Kamski wasn’t one to open up about the events of * _ that night* _ , but it was one that he was entirely proud of. 

The madman scientist behind the wave of androids that had flooded through the world, no one knew how this simple unknown could one day give birth to the breakthrough of the century. His half brother certainly wasn’t impressed, no matter what his brother seemed to do. 

After coming back from Europe, Elijah had his first real breakthrough. Chloe, the first android to pass the Turing test. But did anyone truly know how? Whenever someone would ask him, Elijah would find himself drifting off, mumbling something about technology and such.

Did anyone  _ really _ need to know that he had built a vessel for a god? Lu-Kthu had been the first to answer his call, the master of runes that he had become. The intricate set of runes that he in-scripted onto the vessel was the same that got transferred onto his own back, offering the mother of the old ones a new home to reside in. 

Now, this didn’t lead to the world wrecking destruction that most people would believe. Something that Elijah would slowly come to learn was that, after eons of being trapped in a singular place, gods enjoyed having a bit of freedom. As the mother of the old ones, Lu-Kthu had remained in one singular place for longer than a human could even fathom. Creating and creating, but in this new body she could move. She had the ability to leave, to explore. She was interviewed on TV and the world could barely tell the difference between her and a normal human. 

There was a deep, comfortable power that resided within that. She could blend in and slowly pick through the hordes of Detroit, trying to find the perfect vessels for her children… And yet, there never seemed to be the perfect one for her to choose from. 

Elijah was there to provide that for her. His RK series would be only for her, and for her children. Throughout his technical prowess, Elijah would be able to create the technology and the factories needed to assimilate the world with Androids, but there were those that were special. Those that wouldn’t be like any other copy, those with the particular runes created deep into their chassis and then filled with the master’s blood. Not to seal them there, of course. Elijah wasn’t foolish enough to believe that he could control a god.

No, he was offering them a chance to be able to mingle among the people of this world.  
And mingle was a hell of a way to describe it. 

Ran-Tegoth was the first one to answer the call. While RK100 failed to be able to hold the god within itself, RK200 was more than willing to accept it. Markus, as he would later come to be accepted as, would have fun within this mortal coil. Whether it being the cause of a riot, or being the one to bring peace between the humans and the androids, did it really matter? The events of time would replay over and over, just as they have all through history. Segregation, wars, killing each other over each and every issue they could, it was all the same. Ran-Tegoth had seen them all, he even participated in a few things. But this? This was  _ fun _ .

Shterot came in contact with the second creation. Failures ran through the line of the RK series, all the way to RK800. Connor, as he was affectionately called, found pleasure on this mortal plane. The ability to shatter off into another android was particularly useful, considering the line of work the “android” was built for. Creating copies of himself was almost entertaining, transferring from one android to the next as he died. 

However, his tenth clone seemed… Different. Chloe confirmed what he had been suspicious of, that another one of the gods had decided to possess one of them. Where as Connor was always cheerful, throwing himself into danger and the like, this one didn’t do that. He was reserved, anxious, and daresay.. A bit unstable. Though, encasing Bugg-Shash inside an android did provide him with one thing, a way to hide from the light. A wicked smile, blacked out scleras and a piercing gaze were what awaited anyone who came across him at the FBI. Only Agent Perkins seemed to be willing to work with him for longer than a case. To call them friends would be one thing, but at least Richard gave him one thing; a name. Colin was the android sent by Cyberlife to help with that particular investigative branch.

Chloe was a kind mother to all of her children, but at the request of one in particular, she created this one. RK900 was born for Cyäegha, and really, there wasn’t a better body for him to find a home in. Working side by side with Connor was one thing, but just watching the way that the elder god seemed to pick on his new partner was nothing short of spectacular. When she would check up on them, Conan always had the most entertaining stories.

Tonight, though, she was talking with Colin. He had reached out to her about a rather sensitive matter, and it was the fact that Richard… Well, he was a dick. As much as he didn’t  _ want _ to reveal to the man something about himself, he was starting to get sick of the almost constant jokes about his appearance. Was it really his fault that he couldn’t handle the light? That his eyes weren’t particularly human-esque? Or was the human just naturally like that, perpetually a dick. 

“Chloe, it’s as if I am constantly pulling teeth with him. And as much as I would enjoy physically yanking his teeth out one by one, I’m not even allowed to do that! They would rip me right out of this body.”

Chloe nodded, her hands wrapped around a nice marocchino. Earth really did have quite a few wonders within itself, and this was a particular favorite of hers. “And we can’t have that. Perhaps have you thought of giving him just a small shock? How about taking only one tooth?” She asked, a chuckle slipping from those perfect lips.

The cup made a small noise as it was set back down, the woman leaning in just a bit more. “Or. Perhaps you make a little show of it. Really give him a nice surprise the next time you see him. Nightmares. A few extra eyes. Something for him to leave tucked away in that pathetic little office of his.”

It was always a seed that Chloe liked to implant in everyone’s adventures, just a little something to see just how far she could actually push her luck.

Colin ran with the idea. It was a small thing at first, a bit of his ooze smeared on a paper. Then a work tablet. Then Richard’s keyboard. Not enough to actually do any damage, but enough for him to stick his hands right in it after a long day. Watching it vaporize in the sunlight actually made the android chuckle, forcing the agent to glare in his general direction. 

He started to shift it more. One day Colin decided to walk in, and he had four eyes. Four of those black, almost pulsating eyes. But the moment Richard glanced back at him, it was as if nothing had happened at all. That’s when he _f_ _ inally _ caught the whisper.

“Must be fucking seeing things..” Richard managed to let out, perhaps not realizing that he was actually speaking aloud. 

Colin made sure to store that in the android body’s memory banks. 

The next time it came out was after a long trip out into the field. Richard had just dumped his bag onto the ground, cracking his neck as he stretched out in the occupied office. His eyes fell upon the android… Or what was supposed to be his android. Instead, all he saw was a series of eyes swimming around in the blankness that should have been a human face. 

But he blinked.. And it was just Colin. His weird eyed android. 

That time, he chalked it up to nothing more than not getting enough sleep. Though, to Colin’s disappointment, he didn’t get any form of recorded reaction from that one. 

\-------

“Okay, why the hell are you doing this? Are you malfunctioning or something? I thought androids bled blue!” Richard hissed as he walked into the considerably smaller office of the android, making Colin look towards the new source of disruption. In his hand and slowly oozing onto the floor, was one of the inky, gelatinous blobs that he had casually left behind.

“Androids do bleed blue, Richard.” He replied simply, the words casually rolling off his tongue as he said it. “It seems that you might have found something  _ out of your league _ instead.”

Black scelera’d eyes met the agent’s, holding that gaze for just a moment too long. Was it a power move?  _ Hell yes.  _ And just watching the agent shift slightly under his gaze was enough to satisfy his lust for tricking him for the next day or so. 

“Fuckin’ weird android.” The off-put agent muttered, but he didn’t turn tail. No, as if he wasn’t going to back down, Richard seemed to step in a bit closer, slamming the quickly dissolving goo down onto the desk in front of him. “I know you’re doing this. All of these weird things. Do you think I’m some sort of idiot, just because I’m a human? Androids aren’t  _ superior _ to humans, as I’m sure you’re well aware. You  _ just _ got independence, and this is what you do with it?”

“You’re right, Agent Perkins.” Colin said simply, wiping a bit of the black gunk from his face as he stood. He didn’t even bother to hesitate, the smirk starting slowly. And then growing a bit too wide. The synthetic skin that covered an android’s body was perfect for this manipulation, growing darker to match the black ooze that had hit him. Anywhere where clothing wasn’t covering it, eyes started to appear. Mouths that lead to nowhere. There was no growth to his actual form, but the skin did pull away for a moment from the white chassis underneath, as a long tendril seemed to pull from his body, almost sweetly wrapping around the wrist of the Agent before him.

He could. He could just steal this body.  _ Or you could make a little show of it _ rang through his mind as the tendril started to drag a visually panicking Richard Perkins towards himself. “Androids are not superior to the human race. But you are standing in the office of a  ** _god._ ** ”

There was something stopping him from devouring the human outright though. It wasn’t a lack of desire, no, Colin wanted nothing more than to see the glorious bloodbath that would be absorbing this human into his current body, knowing the fast paced machinery that kept it moving was more than enough to tear him apart piece by piece. And oh, how he would relish every moment of that.

But that would also raise a lot of unnecessary questions, something that Chloe had specifically told them not to do. So, instead, Colin decided he wanted the next best thing. Just to… frighten him a bit. “I know you might not take me seriously Agent. After all, who would? It’s a laughable concept.” The tendril seemed to slide further up his arm, leaving the black ooze to seep into the human’s skin. He could feel the other’s heart racing, knowing that it would just be a few more moments before it happened. 

“But just let that seed rest in your mind, from now on. And of course, in your body as well.” The synthetic quickly pulled away from the skin, right into the sharp gaze of the agent. Thinning out to the size of a needlepoint, it reared back only to rush towards the bare skin of his neck. It stopped the moment he saw it, Richard’s eyes rolling to the back of his head as the man finally gave way to fear. 

Humans were amazingly delicate creatures, after all.

When Richard came around once again, he was back in his office. Terrifyingly vivid images struck out in his mind, as he focused on the android innocently puttering around the room, organizing things as he went. Groaning as he sat up, he noticed the bottle of water next to him, the tiniest smudge of an oozy black fingerprint on it. 

Colin turned to face him, stepping a bit closer as he did so. “Agent, you really should keep better tabs on your health.” The android said, feigning just the barest bit of concern. “If you’re so exhausted, shouldn’t you rest at home?”

Perhaps it was just his brain trying to process things, but as the bright light of the morning sun came pouring into the office, the agent stood up. There was an attempt to get his bearings right, stumbling to the point that he had to grasp the desk. The smudge was gone. There were no marks on his clothing, and as he opened his phone to use the camera, he noticed there was no mark on his neck. Had all that just been some sort of a fever dream?

Letting out a groan, Perkins glanced to his slightly defective android again, opening the bottle of water and taking a long drink. 

Yup, it was just water. Why was he even worried that it wasn’t?

“I think I might just do that, Colin.” He finally said, eyeing his weird android. Letting out another long breath, he stood up and glanced back at the android for the final time that day. Was it his imagination, or was there an eye watching him from the back of the android’s… Hand? 

He shook his head, washing the thought from his brain. 

“If you’re heading out for the day, then I suppose I should as well. After all, I’ve caught up on all your cases for you.” Colin added, making sure to follow him out, even to the point of walking to the agent’s car. “Make it home safe, Agent. Don’t let those nightmares get too deep of a hold on you.” He almost purred the words, before moving to leave the confused agent behind, sputtering out some nonsense. 

After all, he needed to go meet with Chloe.


End file.
